


Burgers for Brunch

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: The MFE pilots pore through the new calendar they had specially ordered, jot down important dates, and plan for a special day in the future.





	Burgers for Brunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



The vibrating phone jiggled on Ryan’s stomach. He snorted and picked it off, wondering who it was at this early hour. The incoming call was asking for a video chat, and he gave another quick groan; it better be good if he had to stop his music player. Three vid chat windows popped up on his screen. 

“Yes, Nadia—?”

He didn’t even get to finish his question before Nadia’s excited shrieks filled Ryan’s living room. Moving on instinct, for he was used to Nadia’s overly ebullient tactics, he ripped off his earphones before too much damage could be done. The same couldn’t be said for James, who was stuck in the gym by the looks of it; his face contorted with such pure agony that Ryan could see the life drain from his eyes , all in the split second before his phone slipped off his hand; the tiny window spiralled confusedly as it tumbled down the gym, showing them the view of someone’s backside as they rode on a bicycle. Another whirl of colors, and James’s face was back on the screen, earphone-less and Nadia-ready. 

“What now, Nadia?” he asked. 

Ina shook her head sympathetically at James’s suffering; the large headphones and the bright white walls were the telltale signs of the library’s computer room. 

“Good morning, Nadia,” Ryan said with a sigh. “What news do you grace us with on this sunny January day?” 

“The calendar arrived!” Nadia announced. “I was just at the mall to check in, and sure enough—they’re here!”

“Great,” James said, looking exasperated over the reason why his ear drums were just blown.

“Oh,” Ina said professionally, “do any of the months contain the photo of us in socially questionable positions?” 

“We agreed not to have that plastered on a calendar,” Ryan reminded Ina while Nadia smirked at the memory of said photos. 

“Did you all eat?” Nadia asked. 

“Not yet,” Ina said. Ryan and James mumbled the same. 

“Well, come hungry! I’ll grab a bunch of junk goodies from Mick Dicks!” 

Ryan groaned. Burgers and fries for breakfast wasn’t exactly his idea of a good, nutritious meal, but then again…it wasn’t exactly morning. More like midday. _Fine_...but burgers for brunch wasn’t exactly his idea of a healthy meal either.

*

About an hour later Ryan, Nadia, James, and Ina had all conjugated at Ryan’s apartment. They each had their own place but they freely mingled in one another’s homes; _mi casa es tu casa_ , with the added bonus of being one another’s lovers. Back when they were on the mission with the Atlas crew, the four of them all bunked in the same room. That was sort of when their relationships all began. They were close at the Garrison before, but there was something about being up in space that impacted them. Perhaps it was being so far from home and they only had each other, being the only ones from their class; perhaps it was the ever crystal-clear reality of death so near a possibility. Whatever it was, it had shifted the status of classmates to close friends to lovers for all of them.

James and Ina were close, and Ryan found himself gravitating towards Nadia, especially when she had joined him in his recording endeavors. But Nadia was also interested in James; they used to compete a lot back at the Garrison—the healthy and fun sort of competition, and while Ryan should have been jealous…he never was. Not even when he learned Nadia and Ina had both joined James in his bed, or even when Ina and Nadia remained together the next morning. 

Truth be told, Ryan rather liked James a lot. Respected him for his leadership. And beyond that. Loved to capture him in his camera; fantasized about doing more. And Ina…their silence together allowed for tranquility and a chance to communicate without words, a connection neither James nor Nadia could claim with her. They worked so well together. For that reason, Ina bunked above Ryan on the Atlas. 

Trying to tell all of their family was uncomfortable, especially for Nadia who had, for once, gotten cold feet at the last moment. But being together, and being back on Earth after the war, peaceful and happy, felt right, _natural_. No one was jealous of anyone else’s relationship. There was never any drama (or if there was drama, it had nothing to do with who was sleeping with whom or who was left feeling like the third wheel.) They loved one another and had one another, and that was good. 

“Look!” Nadia said excitedly as she flipped through the calendar. “It has all the shots Ryan and I took during our vacation last year, and more! We have a photo of Shiro and Keith’s wedding, and of our own romantic getaway—no, James, it’s not _that_ shot! We’ll keep _that_ one under the bed like we promised! Oh, and we got Allura and Lance’s engagement! But it’s part of a collage for February. I mean, so many couples—Wait till you see Acxa and Veronica!—how can one choose?”

Ina studied each high-res photo carefully as she chewed on her cheeseburger. 

“We need more dates on there,” James suggested. “Birthdays, anniversaries, the day we won the war. Just fill it with good memories.” 

“Our graduation,” Ina suggested. 

“Good idea!” Nadia squeed. 

They spent the rest of the following hour naming off all the important dates and recording them down. 

First came the birthdays: January 11 for Ryan, the 28th for Ina, May 4 for James—“May the Fourth be with you!” Nadia laughed, annoyingly reminding James for the umpteenth time of the coincidence—and December 2 for Nadia. 

“Okay, so we literally have birthdays one after the other?” Nadia noted. “And with Hunk that’s like three birthdays in one month. That’s a lot of cake!” 

Ryan and Ina shared a gaze and he smiled at her before leaning in for a kiss. “We’re fine with celebrating our birthdays on the same day if it’ll make things easier for you.” 

Next they added in days which held special meaning for them. The first time they had flown their MFE fighters, the day James won Mimi the Swathian Meerakeet plushie on Clear Day (which led to some arguing over the exact day, given time dilation), the day the war was won (ditto; it was either June 4th or October 31st, blasted time dilation—“What time dilation!” James eventually yelled after Ina presented the facts. “Did you all forget we were dead—nothing in Earth existed!—during that moment?!”—the time they had all kissed one another, which was a far more agreeable topic of conversation. 

“We should totally have a day of our wedding,” Nadia mused at one point before going quiet. She carefully watched the others’ reactions. Silence grew, though not tense. 

“Well..can’t have such a day if we’re not...well,” Ryan said and coughed. “We’re just filling the calendar with junk now. Does Mimi really need their own birthday?”

“Yes,” Ina said. “They came into existence at one point.”

“And celebrating with a plushie is fun!” Nadia said, hugging James who looked like he wanted to hide in the paper bag of Mick Dick’s. “They can be the ringbearer for our wedding!” 

Again, the brief silence. Ryan cleared his throat. 

“We can always go looking for rings later today or tomorrow...” he suggested before sensing the tension that rippled through the room. “…if anyone feels the same. About committing, I mean. I mean...if no one thinks this is too soon.” 

“We are pilots who have fought in a galactic war,” Ina pointed out. “We can handle anything. Even marriage.” 

“There’s four of us,” James said. “I don’t know if we could. Has it ever been done before?”

Nadia shrugged. “Never looked into it. I was too busy flying!” 

“There’s the paladins,” Ina observed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Shiro and Keith, Allura and Lance, Hunk and Pidge. They are all married as pairs. But the six of them meet up time to time to copulate.”

The others gasped. “ _Really?_ ” 

Ina nodded. “I have observed them a couple times when they were at the Garrison after a meeting with Commander Hawkins. They sneak into an office together, all of them. When I pass by, I hear moans and ‘Yes, Captain!’ uttered by several voices.” 

Nadia’s eyes widened before a blush crossed her face. 

“The sexy six!” 

Then a laugh ripped out of her before she dissolved into singing The Tokens’ hit “The Lion Sleeps Tonight” while making a rather obscene show before them. 

“Enough, Nadia!” Ryan said, although he felt his face burn. 

Nadia fell to the floor laughing; a moment later and she popped back into sitting position, eyes all aglow with tantalization. “Do you think they do the weird stuff?”

“I mean, Shiro's arm can swerve any which way…” Ryan mused. 

“From observations provided it can be reasonably concluded that, yes, they do the weird stuff,” Ina said. 

“I want to do weird stuff…” James sighed. The others thought back to the tentacles incident but said nothing. 

“So…it’s settled then?” Nadia said. “Ryan and I will get married, then you and Ina get your big day, and then we can just move in and do all the weird stuff together!” 

“It is reasonable,” Ina said matter-of-factly. “We can both marry on the same day, same place, just to be as close as possible.” 

“So we’re actually doing this?” James said, mouth agape. He glanced up at Ryan for support. “I mean... I like you all and everything.”

Ina’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Like?_ ”

James sighed heavily. “ _Love_. I love you all from the bottom of my heart and I would want nothing more than to move in and be a family with all of you and do all the weird stuff—“

“So it’s settled then,” Ina said with a satisfied smile. 

“YES!” Nadia said excitedly and jumped up to kiss Ryan. “ _We’re_ gonna have the best wedding, Ryan! Let’s show James and Ina how it’s done! But oh! I’m gonna have to go shopping with Ina! Can’t have you boys looking better than us— _especially_ if you decide to wear dresses too!”

“Yeah, yeah but before we plan on any of that…lets just finish our meal and clean up.” Ryan said with a sigh. Sometimes Nadia, bless his new fiancée, got way ahead of herself.


End file.
